Something New
by iceandfire105
Summary: Evirenna had always believed she had no place in life. But when she washes up on the shores of Ogygia, she realises that she is the person that can stay. Calypso had practically spent the last 3000 years of her life on her own, after all. Anyway, who needs boys when you have friends? Please review! (Almost) Everything belongs to Uncle Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am back, with a new story! Because my Calypso story was pretty popular, I decided to write another one with her, about something I randomly thought of one day. This is set after Leo arrives on Ogygia, but before the seven defeat Gaia. But I won't spoil the whole story, so instead you can read it! Please review once you're finished!**

Chapter 1

Evirenna kicked her legs fiercely, determined to stay above. She couldn't die like this. She may be a lousy swimmer, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She frantically looked around. Deep blue ocean extended in every direction. No land. _Why_ did she have to do this? On the list of the World's Biggest Idiots, she would probably come pretty close to first. _Just because there wasn't enough excitement in her life_. Well, she'd certainly had enough excitement now. Stupid little boat. It just _had_ to break, didn't it? But why did she leave?

Evirenna had always questioned her place in life. Like, "is there some sort of important role I need to fulfil?" Being a kid of Hephaestus, she certainly knew what she was capable of, but she wanted to know if there was something she was actually needed for. Like her brother for instance. Leo was off on an epic journey to save the world. He had a place, no matter what he seemed to think. But Evirenna was still wandering, confused. Her mother had died over three years ago, so now she was spending all of her time at Camp Half-Blood. But it never seemed _right_.

Most of the time, she felt like there was nothing worth living for. No, she didn't consider suicide, because she actually liked the living part, but she knew she didn't have a purpose. Heck, she didn't even have a boyfriend to hang around for. Though she wasn't all that surprised. She was nothing impressive. She had golden-brown hair that hung below her shoulders – which she most often wore in a messy bun or ponytail. The large, dark brown eyes seemed to run in the family, considering most of Evirenna's siblings had those. A light scattering of freckles were splashed across her nose and cheeks, which weren't noticeable from a distance. But she hated them all the same. She was a medium height, and fairly slim. But really, she wasn't anything much. No one would miss her if she disappeared off the face of the Earth. So she had pretty much done just that. She had packed a waterproof bag of supplies, and taken a boat "for a row." At least, that's what Chiron thought. In reality, she had gone a long, _long_ way away. Until her boat had been flipped and destroyed in the storm that had just passed. She had grabbed her bag, but there was nothing she could do for the boat. It had been reduced to bits of driftwood that lazily floated past her. Driftwood. _Driftwood!_ Of course! She wanted to punch herself, she was such an idiot. She grabbed onto a nearby chunk, and hauled herself onto it, tired and dripping. Swimming for two hours really hadn't done anything for her energy levels. She sighed, curled up like a cat, and went to sleep.

(Line break!)

Evirenna woke with a jolt. The driftwood had rested on some sand. _Land_. She grabbed her bag, and took in her surroundings. She started to walk around, gaping in awe. Only one word could sum this place up. Paradise. The beach she was on was made up of blindingly white sand, which led up to a grassy area. Forests made up some parts of the island, and –

'Oof!' She fell flat on her face. Grumbling, she pulled herself up, and looked at what had tripped her. It was a pile of charred wood chunks, scattered with a few bits of metal that had seemingly been melted. Well, the place was must be inhabited. She sprinted up the beach, and passed a mud brick forge, and a little canvas shelter on her way. Once she reached the grassy area, she spotted a path. She followed it, to a massive garden.

'Holy Hephaestus,' she muttered. It was an _awesome_ garden. But more importantly, there was a teenage girl digging in it. She started forward. 'Uh, excuse me, but-,'

The girl shrieked, dropped her spade, and jumped up. She had caramel coloured hair, pulled into a rough ponytail like Evirenna's. She turned, to reveal that she was very pretty. She had dark, almond shaped eyes, and a well curved face. She frowned when she saw Evirenna.

'You're a girl,' she stated. Well, _duh_.

'Last time I checked,' Evirenna replied.

'But, that's impossible,' she muttered, looking more confused than ever. 'Only men have ever washed up here.'

'Well, there's a first time for everything.'

'True. But what are you doing here?'

'Shipwrecked. Kind of.'

'Oh. Okay.' She thought for a moment. 'What's your name?'

'Evirenna Martin. Yours?'

'Calypso. Daughter of the Titan Atlas.'

**So, how did you like that? Thanks for reading guys. Please review, and if you haven't already, check out my Calypso story. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey dokey guys, new chapter! I'm thinking of turning this into a kind-of-songfic. That hasn't happened this chapter, but I need you guys to put up reviews suggesting something Evirenna and Calypso do, and a song to go with it, and I'll see what I can do. I know, I haven't updated my Calypso story yet, and I'm sorry, but I haven't written the chapter yet. But I'm getting there, so don't worry. Anywho, read on!**

Chapter 2

Evirenna gaped, wide eyed. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas.' She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. 'Is there something unusual about that?'

'No, but, I've heard of you. You're the chick who kept Odysseus on her island, right?'

She sighed. 'Contrary to popular belief, no. I did not _keep_ him. I am not like that. He hung around, out of pity. Of course, I couldn't care less now, but it was different then.'

'Wait, didn't Percy come here?'

'Yes,' she replied stiffly. 'But tell me about yourself.'

'Uh, my dad's Hephaestus-.' She inhaled sharply, as if a memory had been brought up. 'And, uh, are you okay?'

She nodded, and gestured for her to go on. 'Well, yeah, my dad's Hephaestus, and I'm a nobody.'

'I wouldn't call children of Hephaestus "nobodies." I actually quite like them.'

Evirenna laughed in surprise. 'Really? I'm finding that quite hard to believe.'

Calypso gave her a dry smile. 'Oh yes. I've had my share of that god's children.' She glanced up at the sun, which was nearing midday. 'Would you like something to eat?'

Evirenna nodded, realising how hungry she was. Calypso beckoned for her to follow, and led her into a cave with a curtain across the entrance. She walked to the table, where she ladled out two bowls of steaming stew. Evirenna sat down.

After a moment of silence, she asked: 'Has anyone other than Odysseus and Percy come here?'

Calypso nodded, and replied, 'Drake, a pirate. That was a long time ago, though. Also, a - a sibling of yours.' She cut off at this, and looked away. Evirenna had a feeling that she was close to breaking down.

'You loved him, didn't you?' She nodded, wiped her eyes, and looked back up with a sad smile. Evirenna hated to see her like this.

'Tell me about him.'

Calypso paused, and started describing. 'I hated him at first. So the raft wouldn't arrive. He would work at his forge all day, banging and clanging, trying to make something to get off this island. After a while, I helped him. He was short, with dark, curly hair. He had the most annoying smirk and would never stop twitching. He wasn't impressive. And, and -,' she cut off. 'He was perfect,' she whispered, her eyes shining with tears. Evirenna was stunned. She had a feeling she knew who this boy was.

'Leo,' she whispered.

Calypso looked up, startled. 'What?'

'Was his name Leo?'

She nodded, and pushed her chair away from the table. 'Well, I suppose you want to leave?'

'I don't think so,' Evirenna replied.

'Well, that's new,' Calypso muttered.

'You need a friend,' Evirenna continued. 'An overdose on boys ain't good for you, in any respect. So, I'm gonna stay with you. You deserve some permanent company.'

'But don't you have the world to save?'

'That's Leo's job, not mine. I'm not needed out there.'

Calypso smiled, and stood up. 'I am glad to have met you, Evirenna.'

(Line break!)

Calypso really _had_ been stuck on that island for a long time. She knew almost nothing about the modern world. For example, when Evirenna pulled her iPod and self-made celestial bronze charger from her bag, she had frowned in confusion, and asked, 'what's that?'

Evirenna looked at it and laughed. 'Oh, this? It's a music device. Look.' She turned it on and selected Taylor Swift's "The Other Side of the Door." The music started to play, and Calypso concentrated, listening to the words.

'I haven't heard this style before.'

'Yeah, it's modern music. A lot different to what you'd be used to.'

Calypso smiled, and looked back to her gardening. 'I like it. She has a pretty voice.' Evirenna sat down next to her, with a spade, and started digging a hole.

_And don't you leave, 'cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door. . ._

She popped a watermelon seed in the hole, and covered it. She looked up. The song had changed. Calypso was fiddling with a flower, looking vacantly into the distance.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in. I don't wanna miss you like this. _

_Come back, be here. Come back, be here. . . _

She sighed, and looked over at the forge, a sad smile playing on her lips.

_. . . This is falling in love in the cruellest way._

_This is falling for you when you're worlds away._

Evirenna stood up, took Calypso by the hand, and pulled her up too. She took her face in her hand, making Calypso look at her. 'You know,' she said. 'I think, if anyone is gonna come here twice, it'd be Leo. And you know why? Because,' she lowered her voice, 'I have never, _ever_, met anyone as determined, strong, and incredibly _stupid_ as Leo Valdez. _Nothing_ would ever stop him. _Ever_.' She emphasised that last word, dropping her hand. 'Besides,' she said on a more cheerful note, 'I'm gonna show you how to enjoy life without boys. After all, a woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle.'

Calypso raised an eyebrow. 'What on earth is a bicycle?'

'Never mind, but the point is, you don't need him to survive, do you?'

'Well-,'

'Don't let the gods know that. Show them you're not something to be messed with.'

Calypso smiled, a new look of determination on her face.

'I agree. Stuff the gods. I don't _need_ him.'

Evirenna grinned, appreciative of the term Calypso had learned from her. 'That's the spirit hon. Just don't give up on him. He's a stubborn little bugger. So, if he turns up, all triumphant and high egoed, and you hate him, well, I think it won't turn out well.'

Calypso smirked. 'Don't worry. That will not happen. Though, now that you mention it, his ego does need a bit of toning down.'

**Thankyou for reading guys. Like I said, requests are getting taken. Also, one last thing. I'm planning on writing a story made up of a bunch of oneshots. The oneshots won't be connected, but they can be on any pairing requested. But the point is that you ask for a certain pairing and/or scenario, and I write it. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, and I am back! How have y'all been? Now, to business. I will be releasing new chapters every Monday, because this is a minor story. Because my Calypso story is more popular, I'll be updating it more frequently. Also, this will be sort of like a song-fic. **_**BUT**_**, FYI, I really, **_**really**_** like Taylor Swift. So, if you want to be left to my mercy, when it comes to choosing songs for each chapter, just sit back and don't review. But, **_**if**_** you review, and suggest a song, there will be a bit more variety in the artists used in this story. Okay, before I forget, the songs used in last episode were "The Other Side of the Door," by Taylor Swift, and "Come Back, Be Here," also by Taylor Swift. **

**ObsessedwReading and . . . you are my only reviewers. But you know what? I don't care! I really love you two, and it makes me feel really bubbly when I read your reviews. Besides, you get personal shoutouts! **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 3

Evirenna and Calypso sat on the beach, eating a picnic, and watching the sun go down. The light caused the sky to turn a vibrant orange, streaked with purple. Calypso sighed. 'This is just like when he left.'

'Mmm.' Evirenna was idly running her fingers through the sand, and creating a small mound. Calypso turned to her, and gave her a small smile. 'I say, it must get tiring hearing me mope about him all the time. He is your brother, after all.'

'He's just as annoying, either way,' Evirenna mumbled. Calypso laughed.

'So, what about you? Did you ever have anyone? A boyfriend?'

Evirenna stiffened. She took a sharp breath, and her chest tightened.

Him. He was a sweetheart, really. And he was the most gorgeous boy she had met. Not even the Aphrodite boys could compare to him. And he loved her. Supposedly. But he never showed it in public. He was a son of Athena, and pretty bright. But he had no brain when it came to girls. None at all. He would only talk to her when they were safely hidden away in the forest. He would flatter her. Call her beautiful. She felt like she had a place. For once.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone,_

_You found me. You found me. You found me._

But back at camp, he would pass her by without comment. A wave perhaps, but nothing else. Evirenna couldn't figure him out. It frustrated her. But she always forgot about it when they next met in the forest. But now she knew. He didn't care. Not really.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that,_

_And when I fell hard, you took a step back_

_Without me. Without me. Without me._

No one had guessed they were _kind of _together. The lack of affection made sure of that. But the worst bit? Evirenna had let herself get treated the way she had been. It was her fault really.

_And he's long gone, when he's next to me,_

_And I realise, the blame is on me._

On the outside, he seemed _so_ innocent. _So_ caring. But in reality, he was only thinking about himself. He only ever bothered with someone, if it would benefit himself in some way. He was trouble.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now._

_Flew me to places I'd never been. Til you put me down._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. _

_Flew me to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground._

Then he'd stopped seeing her. Stopped talking to her. Like he'd lost interest. Like she wasn't worth his time any more. She had felt like a huge chunk of her was missing. It had left with him.

She was confused though. She didn't know what had caused it. Other than him simply losing interest, of course. Then he started hanging out with other girls.

There. Now he'd done it. He had refused to be seen in public with Evirenna, but he would happily be seen with anyone else. She thought she had him figured out. But something had gone wrong. Obviously.

She had reacted badly to all this. She broke down crying randomly, and she _never_ cried. Her friends had bombarded her with unanswered questions, wanting to know if they were the reason for her meltdowns. And he continued life as if nothing was happening.

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry._

_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning. You're drowning. You're drowning. _

He had never wanted to be her "friend." He had only wanted to have the status of "more than friends." It was either that, or nothing. So, when he left Evirenna, he wanted nothing to do with her.

_Now I've heard you moved on from whispers on the streets._

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be._

_And now I see, now I see, now I see - _

_He was long gone, when he met me,_

_And I realise, the joke is on me! (Hey!)_

He never loved me, Evirenna decided. Not properly. He wouldn't have left otherwise. Besides, he had his eye on another girl for ages. She wanted to pass over that fact, just to be with him.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in,_

_That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything._

But the damage was done. She wasn't stupid enough to love anyone ever again. Her walls were up, built in solid stone. And such is life. Heartbreak happened to everyone. Look at Calypso, for instance. She was walked all over by heroes for three thousand years. Evirenna's story was nothing compared to hers. That girl really had been through a lot. But she _was_ going to get her happy ending. Evirenna was sure of that. Like she said, she had never met anyone like Leo. He would probably turn up on Festus, screaming something undefinable. The thought made her crack a smile.

'Evirenna?' She looked up, and Calypso was watching her. _Oh_, right.

'Did you have a boyfriend?' Calypso asked tentatively.

Evirenna closed her eyes, and mulled the question over in her head. After a minute, she had her answer. It was time to put her past behind her. She looked up, her brown eyes meeting Calypso's dark ones.

'No.'

**Alright. As you might have guessed, the song used was "I Knew You Were Trouble," by – guess who! But, the most pressing matter, should I give "Him," a name? Just say so, kay. Like I said earlier, review and suggest songs. But, I have nothing else to say. So, ship Caleo, love unicorns, and cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is a day late – writer's block, and all that – but I have a chapter all the same. Oh, and to , I tried to include your name in the last chapter, but for some reason it was cut out of the story, and even though I replaced the document, it wouldn't show up. So, even though it's a bit late, I'm thanking you for you reviews! Well, that's all I have to say, so ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Evirenna perched on a rock outside of Calypso's cave, thinking. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular; her thoughts wandered from the smell of the peaches coming from the garden, to song lyrics that were floating through her head. She really needed something to do. With a sigh, she slid off her rock, and wandered off towards the forest.

When she walked through the trees, she could feel like she wasn't on an island; like she was back in the forest back at Camp. She shook her head fiercely. What on _earth_ was she thinking? She didn't want that life! She had abandoned it for this one, and she liked it much better. If only she had something to do . . .

Staring at a tree in front of her, an idea hit her. She sprinted out of the forest and down the beach to Leo's forge and workbench. Sitting on the bench was an axe. She hefted it over her shoulder, and trekked back to the tree. Then, with strong movements, she hacked at the base of the tree. It wasn't extremely big, just three feet along the base, and rather tall.

Over the next hour, she kept with the same routine. Swing, chop, tug the axe from the wood, ready the axe, and swing again. She wondered how on earth a beaver got along so well. Their job really sucked. When she had finally chipped away enough of the wood, the tree began to lean towards her. Taking the hint in time, she leapt sideways, slipping and tumbling down a hill. She shrieked, attempting to get a foothold, before she slid to a stop at the base of the hill. Grumbling, she heaved her up, and made her way back up the hill. Then she stopped. The tree was freaking _massive_, now that she saw that she had to drag it. She swore. How did she get herself into these things?

With a sigh, she began working on chopping off a smaller section of the tree. That was all she needed, really. Two hours later, she had sliced the wood into sheets. Now she could actually start. Using a sharp blade she had grabbed from the forge, she began whittling at the wood, shaping it into the necessary size. But now she had to assemble it.

(Line break!)

Back at the workbench, Evirenna had used nails and screws to piece together her job. She had also found large, oddly shaped screws with huge heads that she used at the top. She had gotten six different sizes of a type of unbreakable string from Calypso, which she ran from the top of the job to the bottom, using the pins to tighten the string appropriately.

'What's that?'

Evirenna turned. Calypso was standing nearby, with her arms folded, looking on with a curious expression.

'A guitar. Look.' She plucked a string, and a note rung out. Calypso smiled appreciatively.

'I know those. Can you play for me?'

Evirenna nodded, and began strumming.

'_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, endin' so suddenly._

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall._

_Like the colours in Autumn so bright, just before they lose it all.'_

Calypso sat down beside her, a small smile playing on her face.

'_Losing him was blue like I'd never known,_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone,_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met._

_But loving him was red.'_

Calypso traced her fingers through the sand. 'It's a nice song.'

Evirenna smiled back. 'Yeah. I like it.'

'Can you teach me?'

'Um, yeah. If you want.'

So, she showed Calypso how to hold the guitar, and which cords to play, and also a few techniques for strumming. A few hours later, she had the song mastered.

'You know, I've never done anything like this before,' the goddess confessed.

That surprised Evirenna. 'Really?'

'Yeah. I just suppose no one's ever done anything like this here.'

'Well, ya learn new things every day.'

Calypso smiled. 'I suppose so, yes.'

(Line break!)

Evirenna sat in the garden, smirking. She really had changed the goddess more than she had realised. Calypso was bouncing around like a complete idiot (Evirenna was going to take credit for that) singing rock songs in Ancient Greek (not her fault). And really, the outcome was quite amusing. Leo was going to be in for a surprise if he came back.

But he'd better, Evirenna thought. I'm going to kill him otherwise.

Suddenly, a huge tremor shook the ground.

'What was that?' Evirenna said, standing up.

'I sense a huge upheaval in the balance of the Earth. But it _couldn't_ be . . .'

'What?'

'It's almost as if . . . my grandmother has resumed her sleep.'

Evirenna gave a yell. They had done it! Their quest was complete!

'You know what this means!' she said, turning to Calypso. 'Leo's coming back!'

Calypso shrieked. 'What? Why, I- I-' She was literally lost for words.

'I know!' Evirenna yelled. 'I know!'

Calypso ran over to her, and grabbed her by the wrists. 'We need to aid him in coming! There is a device – I just remembered, we can use it to see him!'

And with that, the two teens sprinted down the beach to Leo's workbench.

**Okay, I know. Really sucky chapter. But like I said – writer's block. Well, next update is Monday guys, so I'll (hopefully) see you then! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Really late update, I know, but I've had really, really, really, really, really, really bad writer's block. So, this chapter is a dud. But anyway, just read it and ENJOY.**

Chapter 5

The next few moments passed in a blur. Calypso grabbed a bronze mirror-type object, and began singing. The surface of the mirror shimmered, and Evirenna promptly plopped down on the sand, her mouth agape.

'Leo built this when he was here,' Calypso explained.

Evirenna raised an eyebrow. Okay, Leo was pretty bright when it came to building things, but she was pretty sure he wasn't _that_ bright. Even _she_ couldn't make a device like that. She had no idea how. So, either Leo had a bit of help from dad (unlikely), or his brain capacity had broadened (also unlikely). She was lost for words.

The surface of the mirror shimmered, and Leo's face popped into view. He was in the infirmary of the Argo II, unconscious. Buford the table was buzzing anxiously around his head. Calypso stifled a cry. Instinctively, Evirenna put a hand on her arm. _He has to be okay_, she thought desperately. _It can't all end now_. The door to the infirmary opened, and Piper poked her head in. Then, pushing the door completely open using her back, she came in carrying a tray of supplies. She set it next to his bedside table and kneeled down next to him. She carefully trickled nectar down his throat and changed a few bandages on his arms and legs. The wounds oozed disgusting coloured pus, which flowed quickly. Piper had to work fast to reapply the bandages in time. She put a hand on his chest, feeling his pulse. Then she sat back on her haunches and watched him sadly.

'How is he, Pipes?' Jason leaned against the door frame, looking equally depressed.

'His heartbeat is still incredibly slow,' Piper replied, standing up to look at him. 'He's lucky that explosion didn't kill him.'

'Really lucky,' Jason said grimly. 'What he did managed to stop Gaia, after all. He's a survivor.'

_He's right,_ Evirenna thought. Leo had hardly confided his history with anyone, but Evirenna knew a bit. More than the rest of the Hephaestus cabin, anyway. Which was nothing. So really, Evirenna only knew a tiny bit about the boy lying on the bed. But she knew him all the same. He was a survivor.

The image faded, and the mirror dulled. Calypso collapsed into the sand, her face stricken. 'He's hurt,' she whispered. 'Really hurt. He might not make it.'

'_Don't_,' Evirenna snapped. 'Don't you _dare_.' Then she realised how harsh that sounded, even to her own ears. 'Sorry,' she muttered. 'It's just, just . . . oh, I don't even know anymore!' she cried, throwing up her hands and dropping next to Calypso. Calypso didn't say anything. She started out into the endless ocean, looking utterly broken, yet she didn't cry. She looked ready to, but her strength was holding her up. Evirenna wished she could be the same.

(Line break!)

Several months passed, and nothing happened. Many of the endless nights were spent with both girls curled up on the bed, Calypso silently crying into Evirenna's shoulder. It seemed as if life was made up of nothing else. They had no idea what had happened to Leo. All forms of connection with the outside world had seemingly timed out, and they had no form of communication, or even _seeing_ him. Calypso had lost all hope. The girl that had stayed strong for three thousand years, the daughter of the Titan, the one Evirenna had channelled all her strength into, had finally broken.

First, it was the screaming fits. Evirenna woke one morning to find her sitting in the garden, her fists balled up in her mouth, rocking back and forth. She had run over to her, wrapped her up in her arms, and gently tried to shush her. On a good day, she would quiet after ten minutes. Most days, it was after half an hour. But on the worst days, it would take more than two. When the girl finally grew hoarse, she would relax slightly into Evirenna's arms, shaking with sobs. Nothing she tried would prevent these fits. All Evirenna could do was help her out of them.

Next, she was storming around the island, attempting to destroy anything that any connection with Leo. Evirenna had barely saved the workbench, and had to question Calypso smashing a clay bowl simply because "Leo ate from it." But, when it came to calling upon a large wave to wash away the forge, Evirenna had to draw the line.

'What will it achieve?' she asked hotly, her arms spread out wide, desperately trying to defend the structure from harm.

'It reminds me of _him_.' Calypso's eyes smouldered with an untamed fire. 'Now _move_, Evirenna!'

'No.'

'What?'

'_No!'_

'I don't want to do this, Evirenna,' Calypso said slowly. 'But you leave me no choice.' She raised her arms, and closed her eyes. Evirenna felt a tug on the atmosphere around her.

'What has happened to you?' she cried. 'This _isn't _you! This isn't the girl Leo fell in love with! Something's wrong with you, Calypso!'

Just like that, the determined air around the goddess shattered, and she collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. Evirenna realised in horror what she had just said. _But it's true_, a small voice said in her head. But it didn't seem to be Evirenna's comments about her that had bothered her.

'Leo,' Calypso whispered. 'What's wrong with me?' Evirenna couldn't bear to see this. She bent down, and scooped her up, hugging her close. Years spent making weapons in the Hephaestus cabin had built up her strength, and really, she weighed nothing. She carried the girl back to the cave and gently set her down on the bed. Calypso rolled over and planted her face in the pillow, obviously wanting to be alone. With a sigh, Evirenna left the cave, and walked out into the garden. She strode over to the peach tree, and plucked a fruit. Staring out at the ocean, she tossed it up in the air, catching it each time. There was something on the horizon; a small black dot, and it was bugging her. Usually the view from Ogygia went unspoiled, and the only things to be seen were birds. But the dot was getting bigger. She dropped her peach, and sprinted down the beach.

**Has Calypso finally taken the road to insanity? Has Leo come to rescue them from Ogygia? Will I be finishing this story as soon as possible because I suck at writing long stories and have had enough of this one? Does this chapter even make any sense? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Okay, like I said guys, I've had enough of this story and want to finish it up as soon as possible. So, with the way I've planned it, there will be only one more chapter, and an epilogue. So, I started this story only wanting to write about the guitar bit and the epilogue. I had no idea what to put in between. I charge into writing stories without even having a plot sometimes. Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot. Anyway, I apologise once again for the late update, and cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I updated on time, but this chapter is shorter than the usual. And it's the last. Well, there's an Epilogue next Monday, but apart from that, this is it. So, read, review, and ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Evirenna sprinted down the beach, holding up a hand to shade her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what that shape was . . . but she couldn't get her hopes up. Or Calypso's, for that matter. But there was a chance. The shape was growing bigger. Evirenna stumbled over a small hole in the sand, and sprawled over the ground. Grumbling, she heaved herself up, and continued to watch the sky. It was almost as if the shape resembled a _dragon_. Crud. That wasn't good. She turned back towards the grass and trees, and dove into a bush. She peered past a branch, heart pounding. She hadn't seen a living dragon before, beside Festus, but this fitted the descriptions of one perfectly. She couldn't determine its colour yet; the sun was too blinding. With a roar, the dragon landed on the white beach with a roar and a creak. Its scales glistened bronze in the sun, and it cocked its head, leaking _oil_ out of its ear. Oil? This dragon had issues. Wait. It was _creaking. _Evirenna almost laughed. It _couldn't_ be. Festus? No way. Then –'

'Leo!' she yelled, jumping out of her bush. Leo craned his neck over Festus' head, frowning. 'What the-?'

He never finished his sentence. Evirenna slammed into him, hugging him so tightly she thought she might be suffocating him. With that thought, she let him go.

'What took you so _effing_ long?' she growled.

Leo scratched the back of his neck absently, looking awkward. 'Uh, I almost killed myself. But what are you _doing_ here?'

'Looking after your girlfriend, since you failed to do that yourself.'

'Look, I'm sorry, okay! I kinda had to go destroy Gaia-'

'She thinks you're _dead_! It destroyed her! You are so lucky that she is aware she's a goddess and hasn't attempted suicide! She's done about everything else though!'

Leo paled. 'Where is she?'

'On her bed, crying her eyes out, I think. Go find her.'

Leo tore up the beach with Evirenna following and shouting profanities.

(Line break)

Evirenna skidded into the cave to find Calypso on her feet, shouting at Leo.

'What's wrong with you!' she yelled. 'Haven't I been punished enough? I don't need this-this _image_-!'

'Sunshine, calm down. It's me.'

'Leo is _dead_! I don't need this false godsend-'

Leo grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Calypso made a noise of surprise and relaxed. Evirenna felt like she was invading something private, and stepped back awkwardly. Leo pulled away and looked Calypso squarely in the eyes. 'I'm real, Sunshine. Chill.'

Calypso studied Leo intently, before letting out a tear choked cry, and flinging her arms around him. Evirenna folded her arms and leaned against the cave wall. This was incredibly sweet. These were two people who _definitely_ deserved their happy ending. And they were going to get it. She was going to make sure of that.

'Okay, lovebirds,' Evirenna called, clapping her hands twice. 'You've reunited, and now it seems like a ride-off-into-the-sunset fairy tale ending. But,' she said, looking at Leo. 'How are you gonna get her out of here? I'm pretty sure you can't achieve much staying here.'

'Oh, I forgot,' Leo said. 'I had a go at the gods until they made a deal. If I found you, you'd be free. You can choose what you do with your life.'

Calypso slacked, her eyes wide. 'Really? You did that . . . for me?'

'Anything for you, Sunshine.'

Evirenna cleared her throat. Leo paused. 'Oh, yeah, right. You wanna pack some stuff? We'll be going right away – that is, if you want to.'

Calypso beamed. 'Give me ten minutes. Come on, Evirenna,' she said, grabbing her by the wrist. The girl was so excitable, and a grin was spread over her whole face. Leo smirked after them. Evirenna gave him the finger. He only burst out laughing.

**So. Thoughts? Epilogue is out on Monday. To all those who actually liked my story, thanks. You've been the best. This was only really a side story, for something to do, but it's been fun all the same. I love you guys. So, review, support the unicorns, and cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

**Hey guys. I just realised that I'd completely forgotten about writing the Epilogue. Super sorry! But here it is. The last chapter.**

Epilogue

Calypso ripped the "For Lease" sign off the front gate. With a small smile, she looked up at the machine shop that was now theirs. All theirs. It needed some fixing up, and a few gardens, but otherwise, it was perfect. Leo was inside, and had already begun setting up his work area. In about a week, he thought, they would be open for business. Calypso went inside. Leo was screwing together a workbench, made from the spare timber that had been left behind. He had already made a concrete forge, and Calypso had begun decorating the foyer. They weren't sure this was going to be a successful business, but Calypso certainly hoped so. Leo looked up from his work. 'Hey, Sunshine.'

Calypso squatted down, and helped hold a board. 'How is it coming along?'

'Pretty good. It's almost done.'

She nodded. Ever since leaving Ogygia, she had adjusted rather well to the outside world. Evirenna had explained so much to her when they were together that nothing surprised her too much. She wondered what she was doing. Once they had arrived at Camp Half Blood, Evirenna had left the group, reassuring them both that she would be fine. Calypso had doubted this. She wondered why Evirenna would go back to a place she had deliberately abandoned. Yet she had seemed _so_ certain that she was willing to stay there. It confused Calypso.

'What are you thinking about?' Leo was sitting back on her haunches, looking at her.

'Evirenna. Have you heard from her?'

'Uh, no. I'm sure she'll be fine though. I know her. She's tough.'

Calypso nodded. 'Okay. I believe you. I was simply wondering.'

(Line break)

Evirenna jogged into the woods, while pulling on a jumper. The weather was getting colder, and she really hadn't thought before making a run for it. When she got back to Camp, she had to give Chiron a full explanation, and promise not to run off again. She also owed him a new boat. She wasn't sure why she had come back. She didn't want to be here. So she decided she was going to spend most of her time in the woods. It would distract her from Camp life, anyway. And Jackson. That was what she needed the most distraction from. She had only thought of him once on Ogygia, and that was brooding. It wasn't much different now, and she felt little different about the situation.

She stopped at the base of a tree, and jumped, grabbing onto the lowest branch. Taking in a deep breath, she flung herself up so she was on top of it, bent her legs over the top, and rolled backwards. She was hanging upside down, and yes, it probably wasn't any good for her health, but she really didn't care. She was actually hoping to pass out. So she hung there, contemplating life, grumbling about Jackson, and contemplating life a bit more.

Then there were footsteps. Heavy ones, and they were timed close enough together that their owner was obviously running. Biting her lip, she pulled a knife from her jeans. She could flip down from her branch and surprise them.

_Thump, thump, thump_.

She steadied her knife.

_Thump, crash, thump._

She could feel her leg starting to tremble from the loss of blood.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Heavy breathing. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

Then, Jackson shot out of the growth. With a scream, Evirenna almost dropped from her branch. Jackson stopped the moment he saw her. 'Evirenna.'

'Jackson.' She tried to keep her voice steady, but it wasn't obeying. Her breath hitched in her throat. That was it. She was going to lose it. She knew it.

Jackson started forward. 'Evirenna, I-'

'What do you want?' she growled.

'I – uh . . . well -'

'Gods Jackson! It's not a hard question! What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?'

'You,' he whispered. 'I saw you come in here. So I tried to follow you. Got lost once or twice but . . .'

Her breath caught. Taking advantage of her surprised expression, he walked forward and pressed his lips to hers. Even though she was upside down, strangely enough, it wasn't awkward. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, and he cupped her face in one of his.

Evirenna gasped. Her legs slipped from the branch and she tumbled down, crashing straight into him, forcing them both to the ground. Evirenna groaned, and sat up. She was on top of Jackson, and he was laughing. She flushed bright red and got off him.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

'No problem,' he replied. 'I probably deserved that.'

'Understatement of the century.'

He just laughed. 'Come on. Let's go back to Camp. Campfire's starting soon.'

Evirenna nodded, and took the hand he extended. 'Let's go.'

'I have a question.'

She looked at him. 'Yes?'

'Do you love me?'

She mulled the question over in her brain, even though she knew she didn't need to. Jackson paused, watching her anxiously. She stopped too, fixing him with a serious expression. Jackson's face turned grey. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I should've -'

'Yes.'

**This is it. I know this hasn't been a big or popular story, but I never intended it to be. Just a little side thing, for something to do. So yeah. Thanks to those who did like this story. It made my day. So, dream big, support the unicorns, and cheers!**


End file.
